


Flirting With Sherlock Holmes

by raincoats_in_summer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincoats_in_summer/pseuds/raincoats_in_summer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is flirted with, but not by the preferable gender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting With Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fiction so wish me luck!

"Kitty was flirting with you." John teased at Sherlock. 

"I know. And she was doing a god awful job at it." Sherlock responded. 

"I thought it was cute. It's funny how people are so unaware of your obvious hatred of them." 

"It wasn't cute." 

"Yes it was." 

"No it wasn't." Sherlock hissed. 

"Your face was hilarious. You looked at her in absolute disgust and she continued to flirt." John chuckled in the way only a teenage boy can. 

"She nor I were cute." Sherlock said through his teeth. 

"Fine, maybe not cute. She was more hilariously unaware." 

"It doesn't matter anyway." Sherlock continued walking down the hall, his shoes squeaking against the linoleum. 

"Why doesn't it matter? Do you have a crush on her?" John asked even though he knew the answer was no. He just thought it was fun to tease Sherlock. 

"I do not have a "crush" on her. I find her incredibly repelling." 

"Suuuuuuuuure." John said sarcastically. 

"I repeat, I do not like Kitty in any sense of the word." 

"Why not?" 

"Do I really need to explain myself?" Sherlock sighed. 

"Yes." John insisted. 

"Well too bad." Sherlock continued to tread down the hall with John at his side annoying him about Kitty. Sherlock began to get angry, he did not respond well to nuisances. 

They rounded the corner while John sang about Sherlock and Kitty sitting in a tree or something, when Sherlock hissed at John. 

"I do not like Kitty because I'm gay." Sherlock said after he pushed John up against the wall, holding John's shoulders against it. 

John became incredibly silent and stared at Sherlock for a few moments, lucky for them there were no students or teachers in the hall. 

"Well that explains a lot." He finally said. 

Sherlock continued to stare at John for another second and then released him. 

John slid to the floor, so that he was sitting with his legs out in front of him. He sighed and took in the new information. No wonder Sherlock had always lingered in the gym after PE. No wonder he'd always avoided conversation with girls, and the few ones he did talk to were almost always the few friends he had. The only time he could remember Sherlock taking real notice of a girl is when Irene Adler had transferred over for a few weeks before mysteriously leaving.

"Are we ok?" Sherlock asked, his voice trembling for possibly the first time in ten years. 

"Yea, we're ok." John scuttled to stand up, once he had he looked up at Sherlock. He was happy for him, because this meant he could...

As John was staring Sherlock leaned down and kissed John on the cheek.   
John immediately blushed. Sherlock stepped back to see a bright red John Watson, who was embarrassed but happy Sherlock had done it. 

"Ok?" Sherlock asked. 

"Ok." John replied.


End file.
